Snow Storm
by xcountrygurlx
Summary: When a big snow storm hits Tree Hill, Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake are all stranded at Peyton's house. What will happen over the course of the nest few days they're stuck holed up in a house together? Naley, Brucas, Jayton.
1. Stories

Snow Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Holy shit, it's crazy out there!" Nathan said as he busted through the door to the Sawyer household. Lucas, Haley, Peyton, Brooke, and Jake all looked at him. There was the biggest snow storm coming to Tree Hill since 1923. They were all stuck at Peyton's house, the roads were closed, and the phone lines had just gone out. It looks like they could all be here a couple of days.

Nathan had sat down on the couch and his 5 month pregnant wife came and sat on his lap.

"So now what?" Brooke asked.

"Hold on, this is gonna be so much, fun, and I need to get music." Peyton said getting up from her spot next to Jake. They decided they were going to hold camp in the living room. Brooke was sent to go gather as many pillows she could, and her boyfriend Lucas was to go find all the blankets he could. Jake was in charge of food. Peyton was in charge of music, and Nathan had to think of something fun to do, he thought while he lit a fire in the fire place. He had ordered Haley not to move a muscle. When Lucas and Jake got done with their jobs, they helped Nathan move the couches and chairs away to the outer edges of the room to make room for food, music, things like that.

"Oh my God!" Haley said as she doubled over with shock. Nathan was by her side in a second.

"What is it, what's wrong, is it the baby?" He worried.

"She kicked!" Haley exclaimed.

"What? Let me feel!" Nathan said excited as his hand traveled down to his wife's stomach.

"Oh my word, that is the most amazing thing I've ever felt!" Nathan whispered to her, they shared a passionate kiss as their friends watched on. When everyone was settled on appropriate couches (Nathan and Haley on a couch with Haley's head in Nathans lap, and both of them holding hands on her stomach with a blanket wrapped around them, Brooke and Lucas on a recliner with Brooke sitting on top of Lucas and a blanket wrapped around them both. On a love seat Jake and Peyton sat leaning into each other.) With coffee, or in Haley's case, tea. Candles were lit, as well as the fire place, and there was a spread of crackers, cookies, cheese, water bottles, Gatorades, brownies, and other things on a coffee table in the center. It was a very warm environment.

"So Brooke, you're a big party fun, kinda girl, what do you wanna do?" Nathan asked.

"How 'bout we go in a circle, telling stories about someone else in the circle we know, because I don't know about everyone else, but I love hearing Naley stories." Brooke said.

"Alright, who wants to start?" Lucas asked.

"I will." Peyton said.

"Okay, so Brooke and I were walking out of school one day and Brooke goes 'Hey P. Sawyer, all of your concert woos are so one trip to Kinko's ago.' Then I said, 'Oh, what're you talking about? You plan on hand delivering me a sold out crowd?' And she goes, 'Ah, sort of, but it's not gonna be my hands that deliver them.' Then she showed me the posters she made of her topless with her hands covering her and it said fight breast cancer for Ellie. I was so surprised, it was the nicest things anyone's ever done for me. And then I said 'Have I told you lately you're my best friend?' Then we hugged, it was great, I love you B. Davis."

"Aww, I love you too P. Sawyer." Brooke said letting a tear run down her face as she got up from her spot next to Lucas and gave her a hug.

"Okay, I want to go next." Lucas said calmly.

"Go ahead, buddy!" Haley said.

"Okay, so I remember I was reading and I hear the door open and Haley walks in and goes 'I need to talk to you.' and I go 'Is it true? About Brooke?' and she replies 'Oh, Luke, don't be mad at Brooke, she's been a great friend.'"

"Oh, it's this story, I thought we were going to have to relive the basketball story where I can't shoot the damn ball for my life." Haley said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, babe, no offense, you suck at basketball." Nathan said.

"Ohh, Nathan, why would you even say-." Jake started, but was interrupted.

"Yeah, thanks, I know that, and I'm sorry Mr. Hotshot, I'm not a basketball god, but I don't make fun of the way you can't dance, or you can't grill anything."

"Dude, you can't grill, what kind of guy can't grill?" Brooke said with a duh tone.

"Okay, can I get back to my story now?" Lucas said seizing the fighting. He had no reply, so he continued.

" Then, I kinda freaked out, thinking Brooke was pregnant, and I was like 'I just can't believe she wouldn't tell me.' Then, Haley went, 'Luke, it's not Brooke, it's me, I'm pregnant.' Then, I just remember all these thoughts going through my head, like well my first thought was Oh my God, but then I was really happy, I was going to be an uncle. I was estatic." Lucas finished with a smile, the only dry eyes were the guys, and they just smiled, while the girls had tears in their eyes.

"Yeah, you handled it a hell of a lot better than Nathan did." Haley said wiping her eyes.

"Okay, I was just surprised, there wasn't a second I was mad or thought about not keeping her." Nathan said looking Haley in the eyes genuinely.

"Aww, I love you." Haley whispered, but loud enough for everyone else to hear, giving Nathan a kiss.

"I love you too." Nathan said also whispering.

"I'm hungry." Haley said in the low voice, as serious as she was when she told Nathan she loved him. Everyone laughed, and Haley and Nathan went out to the kitchen to make her a sandwich. Nathan helped Haley sit on the counter while he searched through cabinets to find the things he need to make a sandwich for her.

"Come here." Haley said. He walked over to her. She pulled him closer and kissed him hard on the lips. The kissed turned into a make out session and soon she had her legs wrapped around his lower back.

Back in the living room

"They've been gone awhile, I'll go check and see if they can't find something." Peyton said, untangling herself from Jake. She walked down the narrow hallway to her kitchen.

"Oh my, uh, sorry." Peyton said turning right around on her heels. Nathan and Haley pulled apart and just laughed. She put her forehead to his and smiled.

"Oh my god, no wonder she's pregnant." Peyton said laughing as she came back to the living room.

"Ahah, why, what was going on?" Brooke asked.

"Let's just say they found everything they needed." Peyton said. Everyone laughed.

"Ahahah, that's gross." Jake said. They came back into the living room about 2 minutes later.

"Get everything you wanted there, Tutor Wife?" Brooke asked, laughing.

"Oh yeah, tigger." Haley replied, everyone laughed.

"So, now what do we do?" Lucas asked.

'This is gonna be a long couple of days.' Haley thought to herself.


	2. Sickness

Snow Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Previously:_

"_So, now what do we do?" Lucas asked._

'_This is gonna be a long couple of days.' Haley thought to herself._

"How about we go put our stuff in our rooms and get ready for bed?" Jake suggested. They all walked up the stairs. Peyton and Jake got Peyton's room. Haley and Nathan got the master spare room because they need more room, and Brooke and Lucas got the other spare room. Everybody had things to stay over because the girls were going to have a sleepover and they had brought stuff for that, and the guys were all flying to go to see a Michigan State game together, but their flight got cancelled, so they all just went to Peyton's house, cause all the roads were going to be closed soon and they didn't want their girlfriends to have to drive in this weather.

Haley flopped down on the bed and watched as Nathan brought his suitcase and her overnight bag in. He flopped down on the bed beside her. Haley moaned.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"I'm tired, my feet hurt, my back hurts, and about 10 million other things." Haley sighed.

"Well would you like me to do something about that?" Nathan asked turning his head to face her.

"Yes." Haley said closing her eyes.

"And what would that be?"

"A foot rub." Haley said simply.

"No." Nathan said looking at her like she was crazy.

"Puhh-lease Nathan! Puh-leaseee?" Haley asked with a whining voice.

"What's all the noise, we're right next to you, we can hear everything you're saying." Lucas says standing in the doorway.

"Dude, she wants me to rub her feet." Nathan said.

"Man, just do it, or she'll whine all night. Her feet aren't that bad." Lucas said rolling her eyes and walking away.

"Puh-leaseee?" Haley gave him the cutest look she could.

"Only because you know I can't resist that look and only if you say Nathan is the hottest and sexiest person I've ever seen and no one can even compete to his great looks." Nathan said laughing.

"I will not say that, Mr. Ego." Haley replied rolling her eyes.

"Fine. No foot rub, and I think I might just have to tickle you." Nathan said flipping over and tickling her.

"No, noo, Nathan, stop, pleaseee, stop, Nathan!" Haley said giggling.

"Woah, what's going on in here?"Jake asked as he passed the open door.

"He- he won't st- stop tickl- tickling meee." Haley gasped in between laughs.

"Say it and I'll stop!" Nathan said laughing too.

"Fine! Nathan is the hottest and sexiest person I've ever seen and no one can compete to his great looks!"

"See guys, now I have proof, I am the hottest and sexiest." Nathan said turning around facing Brooke, Peyton, Jake, and Lucas, all in their pajamas, watching them.

"Wow, someone's ego is a little too big for their own good."Peyton said.

"We'll all be downstairs." Brooke said turning around walking down the stairs. They all left and Nathan changed into a pair of lounge pants. And Haley changed into a pair of lounge pants and a tank top that covers her baby bump. As they were walking out the door of the bedroom Nathan grabbed a shirt to put on and they walked down the stairs. Nathan still hadn't put his shirt on because he was helping Haley down the stairs.

"Yeahh, take the rest off!"Brooke yelled sarcastically.

"Oww-Owwww!" Peyton continued. Nathan rolled his eyes and pulled the shirt over his head.

"I know, my husband's hot stuff!" Haley said walking over to Brooke and Peyton. They turned on What Happens In Vegas and the girls were all asleep by the time it was over. Lucas and Jake turned off the movie and cleaned everything up while Nathan first took Peyton, Brooke, and then finally Haley up to their rooms. Nathan came upstairs for the final time and turned off the light. He went over to Haley and kissed her.

"Goodnight Hales, I love you, sweet dreams." Nathan walked over to his side of the bed, laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes…

Only to be woken up a few seconds later to Haley jumping up out of bed and to the hallway bathroom, running past a confused Lucas and Jake. Nathan ran by only seconds later. He pushed open the bathroom door that wasn't closed the whole way to see Haley bent over the porcelain toilet emptying the day's contents into the bowl. Nathan bent over and held her hair and rubbed her back. After throwing up 3 more times, Haley turned around and lent on the toilet, sobbing. Nathan held her in his arms.

"I'm going to go get your toothbrush and a wash cloth okay?" Nathan asked, pulling away. Haley just nodded. He opened the bathroom door, walked out and saw Lucas and Jake still standing in the hallway.

"She alright man?" Jake asked.

"God, I hope so." Nathan said.

"You guys can use the bathroom in our bedroom, I just gotta grab her toothbrush and a wash cloth." Nathan walked away. He rummaged through Haley's bag and found her toothbrush and he went in his suitcase and got a washcloth. He walked back out of the bedroom to find only Jake in the hallway.

"Oh god, did she-?" Nathan asked Jake.

"Yeah." Jake replied nodding his head.

"Damnit, alright, you can go use our bathroom." Nathan said walking into the bathroom to see Luke holding back Haley's hair as she retched.

"Thanks man, I got it from here." Nathan said to Luke when Haley was finished.

"No problem, if you need me, I'll be in my room." Luke said leaving the bathroom. Nathan got Haley to move to their bathroom and shut the door so hopefully everyone else could sleep. He had a feeling him and Haley wouldn't be getting much themselves though. Haley and Nathan pretty much spent the night in their bathroom, getting a few minutes of sleep here and there leaning against the toilet. Around what Nathan guessed was around 3 in the morning, Haley passed out from dehydration. Nathan placed her on the bed and went downstairs to get some water for Haley and get some toast for Haley to try because now she was just dry-heaving. He quietly walked down the stairs to the kitchen where he found the light on and everyone gathered around the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hey guys, is she keeping you all up?" Nathan asked, again shirtless.

"Yeah, but it's alright, it's not her fault. But I ask, why, again, do you not have a shirt on?" Brooke asked.

"Because she threw up all over mine." Nathan responded.

"Okay, ew." Peyton said. Nathan walked over and pulled the bread out of the drawer and put it in the toaster and then put some water in a cup for her. He waited for the bread to toast.

"How is she?" Lucas asked.

"Not good, at all, she can't keep anything down, but I have to keep feeding her, cause if there's nothing in her stomach, she just dry-heaving, I don't know what caused this though, it's never been this bad. I feel bad for her, she's probably thrown up 26 times in the last couple of hours." The toast popped up. Nathan grabbed it and put it on a plate.

"Have you gotten any sleep?" Jake asked.

"Only the couple of minutes between throwing up, and that was leaning on the toilet, so, not really, but she passed out from dehydration a few minutes ago, so I have to feed her and give her water."

"Alright, well if it gets worse, come get some of use, we can help." Peyton said.

"Thanks." Nathan says running up the stairs skipping a few at a time. He went into the room and Haley wasn't on the bed anymore. He went to the bathroom and saw Haley leaning against it sobbing, Nathan bent down and pulled her in.

"Nathan, it, it, hurts, I don't want to do, do it anymore." Haley cried.

"It's gonna be okay, Hales, I promise, it'll be alright, listen, I love you, and right now I wish to God, that it was happening to me. It'll be fine. Shhh. Shhh." Nathan prayed to God he was right.


	3. Broken Glass

Snow Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Previously:_

"_Nathan, it, it, hurts, I don't want to do, do it anymore." Haley cried._

"_It's gonna be okay, Hales, I promise, it'll be alright, listen, I love you, and right now I wish to God, that it was happening to me. It'll be fine. Shhh. Shhh." Nathan prayed to God he was right._

Haley lurched up from her position and threw up the toast she was forced to eat. She felt herself fall back into Nathan's arms.

"Nathan stop shaking, you're going to make me sick again." Haley whined.

"I'm not shaking."

"Well, then what-. " Haley was cut off as Nathan jumped up with her in his arms and stood under the doorway. It was an earthquake.

'What the hell? A snow storm and an earthquake? All in one day?' Nathan thought to himself. Nathan closed his eyes shut as he held Haley under the doorway. He opened them to see Haley making that face she makes when she's about to puke. Nathan didn't know what to do because, they couldn't leave the doorway, but she was going to throw up all over him if he didn't. It took him too long to make up his mind. Soon he was covered in the contents of Haley's stomach.

"Oh my god, Nathan, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I couldn't hold it anymore, I'm soooo sorry." Haley said trying to wipe some off of Nathan's chest; the rumbling was at its climax now.

"It's alright Hales, it's not your fault, I understand, but I'm going to give you to Lucas so I can shower when this is over." He yelled over the things crashing on the floor. He held on tighter to Haley. The rumbling was dying down and Nathan emerged from the doorway covered in puke with Haley in his arms. He slowly stepped around picture frames that had crashed to the ground and shattered glass.

"Ahhh shit." Nathan said loudly as pain seared up his leg from his foot.

"What, what happened?" Haley asked dozing off.

"I stepped on a piece of glass." Nathan said not stopping, now going down the stairs.

"Are you okay? Is it bleeding" Haley asked now opening her eyes.

"I'm not sure yet." Nathan said at the bottom of the steps. He hobbled into the kitchen with Haley in his arms.

"Oh my word, are you guys okay?" Lucas asked seeing the two of them.

"Not really, I-." Nathan was cut off because Haley was flailing her arms, struggling to get down. He put her down and she ran to the hallway bathroom, Jake, being the closest one, followed her. Nathan sat down on a chair and put his foot up on another chair to inspect the damage. It was bleeding bad.

"Alright, well, I'll help you clean that cut up, and then please, clean the bark off yourself." Peyton said trying not to giggle.

"Is anyone else hurt?" Nathan asked looking around at them.

"Not really, everyone's good I think, it's just a mess." Brooke said. Haley and Jake emerged. Haley walked over to Nathan.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Nathan asked as he looked into her dark brown eyes.

"Not so good, but that's usual, how're you doing?"

"Alright, it hurts though, but I'll live." Lucas and Brooke were going to stay downstairs with Haley, and Jake and Peyton helped Nathan up the stairs to his bathroom. Jake went back downstairs to Lucas, Brooke, and Haley.

"Sit." Peyton ordered and pointed to edge of the bathtub. She pulled over a stool and sat on it. She patted her lap, and Nathan put his injured foot on it. Nathan winced as she disinfected it with alcohol.

"How do you know how to do all this stuff?" Nathan asked as she wiped the remaining blood off of his foot.

"I live by myself, I have to know how. In case of an emergency." Peyton said

"Now, get in the shower, and just yell when you're down, so I can wrap it up." She continued.

"Alright thanks Peyton." Nathan said, striping as soon as she closed the door behind her. He got in the shower and scrubbed his muscular body so hard his chest was turning red. He turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He hopped over to his suitcase and pulled on boxers and a pair on sweatpants.

"Peyton!" He yelled. She came back into the room with gauze, surgical tape, an ace bandage, and crutches. He sat on the bed and put his foot up and she first cleaned up the blood that had already come out.

"How's Haley?" Nathan asked hoping she'd say better.

"Nothing's changed. Lucas is sitting in there with her, he's trying to take her mind off being sick, so hopefully that'll work." Peyton said inspecting the cut. She started putting white pieces of gauze on the cut and applied surgical tape over it. Finally, she wrapped his foot with an ace bandage.

"How does it feel?" Peyton asked looking up at him.

"It still hurts like hell, but better than before, sorry if I got blood in your floor." Nathan said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, that's what wood floors are for, aren't they?" Peyton asked helping him up. She picked up the crutches and gave them to him. He crutched over to the stairs and he gave his crutches to Peyton and held on to the railing and hopped down the stairs. At the bottom she handed him his crutches and he crutched into the kitchen to find Jake and Brooke talking and making something on the stove.

"Hey gimpy." Brooke said upon seeing Peyton and Nathan.

"Hey whore." Nathan said joking, that was their won joke, they'd call each other mean names, but they didn't really mean it.

"How is she now?" Nathan asked worriedly, but before anyone could answer they heard the sound of Haley's stomach trying to push anything that's left in there out.

"I guess that answers your question, but I heard a laugh about 10 minutes ago." Jake said turning around from the pan he was making something in.

"Well that's better than a moan. What're you making?" Nathan asked trying to see.

"Eggs and French toast. We were all hungry so, yeah." Jake finished.

"Why don't you have something to eat before you go in there, you probably won't get the chance any other time?" Brooke suggested.

"Yeah, okay." Nathan said deciding. Jake got a plate and put 2 pieces of French toast and some eggs on his plate. Peyton poured him a glass of orange juice.

"Wow, I should step on glass more, it's like my own personal servants." Nathan said as he started to eat.

"Don't get used to it, you'll be a servant to Haley the second you step in that bathroom." Brooke said.

"I'd gladly be her servant, anything that makes her feel better."

"Aww, see Jake, why can't you be like that?" Peyton asked jokingly.

"Hey, you know I would do anything for you." Jake said turning around to face her. She moved so she could kiss him.

"I know, I just like to hear it." Nathan finished the food and crutched into the bathroom to see Lucas holding Haley's wavy hair as she bent over the porcelain bowl. As soon as she was finished, Nathan hopped over to where Lucas was and Lucas helped him sit down near the toilet and Haley went into his open arms.

"How ya feeling sweetie?" Nathan asked.

"I think it's getting better." Haley said before dozing off to sleep.


	4. Falling Down Stairs

Snow Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Previously:_

"_How ya feeling sweetie?" Nathan asked._

"_I think it's getting better." Haley said before dozing off to sleep._

Haley awoke to the sound of Peyton giggling and Nathan wincing. She opened her eyes and saw she was on a bed. She took in her surroundings. She saw Nathan sitting on the side of the bed with his feet hanging off, one foot in Peyton's hand, her replacing the gauze and surgical tape on his foot. It all came back to her, the events of the previous day. She slowly flipped onto her side, making sure not to upset her stomach.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Nathan asked when he glanced over to check on Haley and saw her eyes open.

"Okay, but I'm really cold." Haley replied rubbing her arms. Peyton helped her under the covers. Peyton walked out of the room and turned out the light leaving Nathan and Haley in the dark. Haley started shivering under the covers. Nathan rolled over and wrapped his arms around her body in attempt to warm her up. After about 5 minutes, Haley stopped shivering and got all clammy. She pushed Nathan away and pushed the covers off of her. Nathan looked at her confused with hurt in his eyes from being pushed away.

"I'm hot, Nathan, and I don't want you to get sick."

"Your hot now?"

"Yeah." Haley said letting Nathan feel her forehead as she closed her eyes.

"Oh my god, you're burning up! Does your stomach hurt? What hurts?" Nathan asked concerned.

"My head and my throat, and my whole body's just sore."

"Aww baby, here, why don't you rest right now, and I'll go get the water running for a bath and then you can sit and relax." Nathan said trying to find a solution.

"Okay." Haley said weakly. Nathan walked into their bathroom and ran hot water. He lit a few candles and he turned the lights off. Hopefully this will let Hales relax. He thought to himself. He walked back into the bedroom to go get Haley.

"Hales, your bath is ready." Nathan said walking over to her body laying on the bed.

"Umkay." Haley moaned and let Nathan help her weak body sit up and walk over to the bathroom.

"If you need anything, just yell." Nathan said as he left her in the bathroom by herself to relax. He hopped over to where he had left his crutches beside the bed, and he grabbed them, and crutched over to the top of the stairs. He waited a minute to decide what to do with this problem. He made up his mind and just threw the crutches to the bottom of the stairs, scaring everyone downstairs. He hopped down the stairs, picked up his crutches and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Nate, you hungry?" Jake asked ready to get him something.

"Not really, toast will be fine, thanks." Nathan said debating the situation, but he had to get back up to Haley soon. Jake made him toast and put it on a plate in front of him.

"How's Hales?" Brooke asked sipping her coffee.

"Better, I think she's getting over whatever it was that had her sick." Nathan said biting into his toast.

"She's in the bath right now, so I gotta get back up there soon." He continued.

"We'll go." Peyton said referring to her and Brooke, already at the stairs. They climbed the stairs leaving the men of the house downstairs.

"Hey Hales, it's just me and Peyton." Brooke whispered knocking.

"Hey guys." Haley sighed.

"How ya doing?" Peyton asked sitting on a stool next to the tub.

"Better, I think I'll be better by tonight."

"That's good." Brooke said leaning against the wall.

"How's Nathan's foot?" Haley asked concerned.

"He'll be fine, he'll just need stitches and have to be on crutches so he doesn't rip the stitches open, but he'll be fine, he's more worried about you then himself Hales." Peyton told her.

"I know, and I feel bad, but I don't know how to get him to stop worrying."

"We'll take care of that Hales, don't worry about anything. Do you need anything?" Brooke asked.

"Okay thanks, and all's I need is Nathan."

"Alright we'll go get him." Peyton said.

"NATHAN! HALEY WANTS YOU!" Brooke yelled from the bathroom so Nathan can hear them in the kitchen.

"Brooke, sick girl, do you really feel the need to yell? You'll probably make her feel worse." Peyton said.

"Sorry tutor-wife." Brooke said.

"It's alright tigger." Haley said as she muttered a laugh.

"So naked lady, anything else?" Peyton asked standing up from her seat.

"No thanks guys, I'll see you later." Haley said as Nathan crutched in the door.

"Did you hear what I said Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, the question is who couldn't hear you?" Nathan laughed. They girls left the two of them alone.

"So do you think you'll be better by tomorrow?" Asked Nathan sitting down on the stool.

"Yeah, I think so, why?" Haley asked.

"Well, the roads are supposed to reopen tomorrow night, and then Peyton's making me go to the ER, and I think you should be checked out too, and then school will open again the next day." Nathan filled her in.

"Alright, that'll be good." Haley said closing her eyes laying her head on the back of the tub. She got out of the tub later, feeling a lot better.

"Nathan, I think I'm ready to go downstairs." Haley said sitting up from her laying position on the bed.

"Are you sure, you don't have to yet?" Nathan said worried she wouldn't be fine.

"Yeah, I feel fine, but I just don't think I could do the stairs." Nathan whipped out his cell phone and called Peyton.

"Hey, who's not busy Lucas or Jake?"

"Jake, Lucas is making everybody lunch."

"Alright can you send him up?"

"Yepp." Nathan hung up the phone.

"Jake will be up in a sec." Nathan said as he walked through the door.

"Great timing, can you take Haley downstairs?"

"No problem." Jake said scooping her up and Nathan grabbed his crutches and they went downstairs. Haley rested her head on Jake's chest.

"Hey there no-longer-naked lady, don't be getting too close to my boytoy." Peyton laughed as he placed her down on the couch.

"I agree!" Nathan said sitting down in a chair. They all laughed.

"I have an idea, let's play truth or dare." Brooke said.

"Again?" Peyton complained.

"Yeah I don't know if Haley's up-." Nathan said before being interrupted.

"I'm, fine, let's play." Haley voiced in.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Brooke asked as Lucas sat down.

"I will." Lucas volunteered.

"Haley, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Haley said uncertain.

"I dare you, to show us all your tattoo." Lucas said

"Hey that tattoo's for my eyes only." Nathan joked.

"Sorry Nathan a dare's a dare." Lucas replied.

"Wait, I didn't even know she had a tattoo." Brooke replied shocked.

"Yeah me either."

"I didn't know either." Jake finished. Haley got up and lifted up her shirt to reveal the 23 tattoo above her ass.

"Tutoring-wife, you skank, you got a tattoo on your ass!" Brooke exclaimed slapping her butt as she pulled her shirt down.

"Above her ass." Lucas and Nathan said in sync before Haley could say it.

"When did you get that?" Jake asked.

"Almost a year ago, a few weeks before me and Nathan got married."

"See Peyton, you could get a tattoo that says Jake on your ass." Jake said laughing.

"You don't need anything else to fill your ego." Peyton laughed hitting his arm.

"Okay Hales, your turn." Nathan said.

"Okay, Jake, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Jake said feeling ambitious.

"I dare you to play us all a song on your guitar and sing."

"Oh Haley, I don't know, I mean-."

"Jake, go get your guitar." Lucas said. Jake gave in and came back into the room with his guitar.

"I'll sing When The Stars Go Blue, only if Haley helps." Jake said giving her a questioning look. (When the stars go blue, Bethany Joy Galeotti and Tyler Hilton)

"Fine." Haley said giving in. Jake strummed his guitar starting the song.

"Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown." Haley started.

"Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?" Jake picked it up where she left off.

"Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue

Laughing with your pretty mouth  
Laughing with your broken eyes  
Laughing with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby  
Where do you go when you're lonely

Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
The star Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
The stars go blue, stars go blue s go blue, stars go blue

Follow you  
Follow you

When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue

Where do you go when you're lonely?  
Where do you go when the stars go blue?" They sang together. Jake strummed the last notes on his guitar.

"Wow, that was great guys! You two are so doing a duet at Tric sometime!" Peyton exclaimed. Everyone else clapped. The game continued and after a little while Brooke and Peyton started making spaghetti for dinner.

Everyone had their own share for dinner, except Haley who didn't eat much, but she ate something. They had decided to make s'mores in the fireplace for a snack later. After that they went upstairs to put their pajamas on. All of a sudden Brooke hits Lucas.

"Tag your it." She ran away right after she said it. She was rounding the corner and going down the steps with Lucas right behind her when she fell on her butt, feet out in front of her, and slid down the stairs with Lucas trying to grab her before she continued to fall, when she zoomed to the bottom of the stairs, her foot knocked one of Nathan's crutches out from under him and he fell, while the crutch hit Jake in the face making him fall down. Haley came around the corner to see what all the commotion was and tripped over Nathan's head. Lucas and Peyton were just standing by watching this all happen.

"Oh my god." Brooke said at the bottom of the pile. All of a sudden, Peyton started cracking up, then Lucas, then the rest of them. After a while, they were all a heap on the floor.

"Oh my god, Nathan, your face was priceless when Haley tripped over your head." Peyton said imitating his face.

Haley laid on the ground, thinking.

'These are the days I'm going to remember forever, great days with my friends, all laughs. I wouldn't trade anything for these days.' Haley thought to herself smiling.


	5. Emergency Room

Snow Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Previously:_

_Haley laid on the ground, thinking._

'_These are the days I'm going to remember forever, great days with my friends, all laughs. I wouldn't trade anything for these days.' Haley thought to herself smiling._

Haley woke up the next morning in Nathan's arms. She could feel her husband's steady breathing, signaling that he was still asleep. She squirmed a little in a subtle attempt to wake him up.

"Oh, hey you're up, how're you feeling?" Nathan said blinking a few times.

"Better, a lot better, I'm just kinda sad, you know, cause even though I've been sick this whole time, I've had a lot of fun with everyone and it's our last day."

"Don't be sad, you'll get to go home and we can pick up tiger at the vet's, and relax." Nathan said.

"Yeah, I miss our little kitty." Haley smiled.

"Me too." Nathan breathed. They went downstairs to see that no one else was awake yet. Nathan crutched over to get bowls for cereal, while Haley turned on the radio. More Than Anyone by Gavin DeGraw was on.

"Well what're the chances?" Haley said hopping down from the counter and over to Nathan who had hopped over to get closer to her. He gently put his hurt foot on the ground and they held each other in their arms and swayed back and forth. They continued to sway back and forth until the song ended.

"I love you Hales." Nathan said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you to babe, always." Haley replied.

"And forever." Nathan finished. They shared a passionate kiss.

"Oh my god, that was THE cutest thing I've ever seen!" Brooke squealed from the doorway. She was being held back from Lucas so she wouldn't ruin the moment, but she had. They ate breakfast and cleaned up and got dressed. They all started packing up and took their luggage down stairs to the door. They all knew they'd be leaving in a couple of hours.

"Hey guys, everyone come in here." Brooke said motioning to the living room.

"What's up Brooke?" Haley asked sitting down.

"I just think that with everyone going off the college soon and we're all graduating, I hope." The last part added a few laughs.

"But, I think we should all promise to stay in contact with each other and everyone Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter, and summer, we all come back to Tree Hill." Brooke proposed.

"I think that sounds like a great idea Brooke." Jake said smiling.

"So before we all leave, I think we should all meet up at P. Sawyer's house, just like we are now. All 6 of us." Lucas said.

"All 7 of us." Nathan said putting his hand on Haley's growing stomach. They all smiled. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Peyton answered it. She opened the door to reveal a police man.

"Lucas Scott, you're under arrest for second degree murder." The police man said coming in and putting hand cuffs on Lucas. Everyone's eyes went wide in disbelief. The girls all had tears in their eyes.

"Lucas? He'd never hurt a fly." Everyone was thinking.

"Haha, just kidding man, you know I like to play around." The police man said taking the hand cuffs off. Everyone had looks of confusion.

"Guys this is Mr. Dunst, he's friends with my mom." Lucas said with a laugh.

"Oh my god, you scared all of us, I thought that I'd been living with a killer for 2 days." Haley said as she let out her breath she didn't know she was holding.

"No, we're just here to let everyone know that the roads are opened as planned, so anyone who wants to go can, but it's very slippery, so unless it's an emergency, I'd stay off the roads until later tonight."

"Well, these two need to go to the ER, but other than that we're fine." Peyton said pointing to Nathan and Haley.

"Anything too serious?" Mr. Dunst asked.

"No, not really, we'll all be fine, thanks." Nathan said.

"Well than I should get going, I have to notify everyone on the road, so I've still got a long way, I'll see you guys later." He left and Haley and Nathan got on the road and went to the ER, sure enough, Nathan had to get 16 stitches in his foot, he couldn't play basketball or even put any weight on his foot for 3 weeks so he doesn't rip the stitches open. And for Haley, the doctor just said that the baby was pressing against Haley's gag reflex's, causing the access vomit. They were both released and they went to the vet to get their kitten Tiger and they went home. They called Peyton to tell her that they were home safe and she told them that so was everyone else. They went to bed early because of school the next morning. They got ready and Haley drove their car to school Nathan got out of the car with his crutches and slung his back pack on his back. They walked (or crutched) together into school.

"Oh my God, Nathan what happened?" Tim asked as soon as he stepped into school. Now the whole school was looking at their star player on crutches.

"Stepped on a piece of glass Tim." Nathan replied, moving to his locker with Haley on one side, Tim on the other.

"What, How, Nathan, when are you going to be able to play again?" Tim asked with concern.

"3 weeks until I can walk again I don't know until I can play again." Nathan said opening his locker. Haley and Nathan walked into Whitey's office.

"What the hell happened to you?" Whitey asked upset that his star player was injured.

"I stepped on a piece of glass, trying to carry Sicky here down the steps before she threw up on me, again." Nathan chuckled motioning to Haley. Whitey laughed at the poor boy.

"When can you play again?" Whitey asked.

"I can't walk for 3 weeks so sometime after that." Nathan said sad.

"Well, we'll get you back in the gym soon after that, and you'll be good to go by championships." Whitey said.

"Alright thanks Whitey." Nathan said crutching out of his office with Haley right behind him. Nathan kissed his Wife as they took their seats in homeroom.

"Alright, we all know you're married, you two, stop making out in my classroom." Mr. Beck said not looking up from his newspaper. Haley and Nathan just smiled and rolled their eyes and sat back and let school begin again.

**Sorry it was short, but that's the end, I'll be posting an epilogue in the next few days, but I'll be continuing my other story The Summer Things Changed, which I have high hopes for, so check it out!**


	6. Epilogue

Snow Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Epilogue

Haley and Nathan had a little baby girl, they named Kailei Elle Scott. She was born on June 5th at 5:55 pm weighing 5 lbs 5 oz. Haley and Nathan decided that 5 was their lucky number. Kailei was a total daddy's girl and she has Nathan wrapped around her finger. The whole gang was all about Kailei, the first of the gang to have a baby. Brooke was her Godmother and Lucas her Godfather. They all started college the following fall, all very close to each other, some at duke, some at UNC, and Peyton and Brooke were at North Carolina's fashion and designs, Peyton because she was deigning and drawing what Brooke envisioned and Brooke for designing and making clothes. They all shared an apartment off campus. Things were crazy and fun for everyone. About 2 years later Peyton and Jake became engaged and wed the next year. In October after they graduated, they all had steady jobs and Brooke, Haley, and Peyton all found out they were expecting. When Brooke and Lucas found out, he proposed and she agreed. Great now what? 3 pregnant, hormonal women at the same time, what're the guys going to do? They have to stick together!

Maybe a sequel when all the girls are pregnant. I'm focusing on The Summer Things Changed right now. Check it out!


End file.
